


Silk and Keys

by RainingPrince



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Living Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Shapeshifting, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, This picks up right after sit together ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: I read the entirety of Sit Together in one night and wrote this approximately three hours later.I just thought they deserved a cuddle :sob:Happy Halloween!!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Silk and Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/gifts), [SylviaW1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/gifts), [MosImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sit Together, Now & Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030310) by [ladydragona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona), [SylviaW1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991). 



> *Rated T for mentions of shenanigans from the source fic, and also swearing. Brief mentions of food and moths.
> 
> Beta read by e_juliana, thank you for your help!!

Flying around in a make-shift sleigh, scuttling up and down chimneys (and then several dozen instances of breaking and entering when said chimneys got old), getting shot out of the sky, rescuing Aziraphale and then Sandy -er- Santa Claus, battling Satan and disposing of two of his henchmen, returning from being presumed dead, and finally kissing the love of his life was- a lot for one day, honestly. Crowley wasn’t quite sure how he was still balanced on his scaled feet by the time he and Aziraphale made it back to his front door.

 _Their_ front door, actually. Their home. Theirs, together. What a thought!

“What are you grinning at?” That familiar voice chimed in, and Crowley turned the full force of said grin to the snarky patchwork man beside him.

“I just realized something, that’s all.”

“What did you realize, darling?” Aziraphale asked, squeezing Crowley’s hand and sending a fresh wave of excitement through Crowley’s spine. _Darling._ He could get used to that.

The Pumpkin King gestured to the large black door before them, its snakey guardians not interested in deterring either of the spooks on the doorstep. “I’m just glad to be home. Our home.”

“Our home,” the warm, satisfied smile on Aziraphale’s face made Crowley’s heart squeeze oh so gently. “Oh! That reminds me!” He reached into his jacket, fumbled about for a moment, and pulled out his very own key. “I suppose now is an excellent time to use this, symbolically speaking.”

It was the simplest thing, watching Aziraphale slip the wrought-iron key into the door and turn the lock, but Crowley was beginning to think he couldn’t take much more of the overwhelming joy Aziraphale was causing just by being here.

As soon as they were both inside and the door shut, Crowley looked around and toward the kitchen. “Suppose we should make some dinner then? It’s pretty late.”

“You know, as much as I love a hearty meal after saving an entire Holiday from certain destruction, I think I’m rather in the mood to go straight to bed. I find myself utterly knackered.”

“Oh thank fuck, me too.” Crowley sighed, then laughed. “I don’t think my feet can handle much more walking. Do you mind, if I..?”

Aziraphale blinked at him. “If you what?”

“Lose the feet, go snake.” Crowley muttered.

“My dear you hardly need my permission. You know I love you in any form you take.”

“Hnng, yeah, nnn… right.” The Pumpkin King flushed bright red. “Still getting used to being allowed to say that.”

Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley with a sly smile. “Saying what?”

“That I love you.” It slipped out, and despite all the kissing that had already happened today he flushed harder.

“Say it again?”

“I love you, you bastard.” And Crowley struck, lifting Aziraphale into the air with a spin that had his angel giggling merrily, arms wrapped around his shoulders and kissing him deeply as he set him back down.

As he pulled away, Crowley changed, his scales spreading and limbs disappearing, his entire body elongating into that of a snake. His tail was wrapped loosely around them both on the floor, not quite close enough to touch Aziraphale’s ankles.

Aziraphale’s hands slid from where they were still wrapped around him up to his jaw, holding him in place. “I love you, too,” he said softly, and pressed a kiss to the ridge of scales that made up Crowley’s forehead. Crowley shivered, a subtle sinuous twitch down his long spine, which Aziraphale didn’t miss but didn’t mention.

They stood like that for several moments, simply basking in the moment, foreheads pressed together, until Crowley could no longer fight the massive yawn building up in his throat.

“Goodness, you’re exhausted. We should probably go to bed.” Crowley didn't miss the flash of reluctance as Aziraphale glanced in the direction of his bedroom.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing darling.” _Darling_. "It’s just- I find myself reluctant to be apart from you, even to go to bed. I’ve only just managed to reel you in, I’m not quite ready to let go.”

Crowley stared at Aziraphale for a moment, and if he could have he would have blinked in surprise. “Oh.”

“Oh that was terribly forward of me, I’m sorry.” Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s head and stepped back- right into the coils on the floor and tripped. Crowley barely managed to catch him before he fell right on his stuffed bottom. “Oh, bugger!”

Crowley snickered as he helped Aziraphale up. “You don’t have to, you know, let go.”

“Crowley?”

“Stay in my room. We don’t have to do anything but sleep, but we can do it together. We’ve earned it. If you want.”

The snake peeked up at his friend and found a brilliant smile staring back at him. “I want.”

* * *

  
  


It was a massive four-poster job, complete with black silk sheets and red velvet curtains. There were black metal snakes twisted around each of the posters with their jaws wide and gazes menacing.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

“Wot’re you lookin’ at me like tha’ for?” Crowley demanded, a little slurred with both exhaustion and mirth. Aziraphale continued to say nothing, instead smirking before wandering over. “I’m th’ Pumpkin King. Everythin' about me is os-ten-ta-tious, even my bed.”

“These sheets are luxurious.” Aziraphale murmured as he gently stroked the fabric. “Not a single run, or a sign of moths.”

“It’s a guilty pleasure.” Crowley sighed and slithered over to the bed. “Uhm… if you’re… 'f you’re staying, maybe you should… get in first. I’m a lot longer, so I’ll just…get comfortable around you.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale blushed so prettily, and Crowley tried not to surge forward to- well he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do but he was pretty sure it wasn’t time yet. “Right, I’ll just…” The patchwork man began to shrug out of his jacket, and Crowley suddenly realized he hadn’t thought that far ahead. “As much as you like, angel. You don’t have to… anything.”

“I know, dearest.” _Dearest._ Aziraphale took off his jacket, trousers, shoes, and waistcoat, leaving his vest and undershorts before slipping between the sheets. “These sheets are even more luxurious when you’re between them!”

Crowley snorted but didn’t say anything as he slithered onto the bed, nosing his way under the sheets. He awkwardly tried to curl up on only one half of the bed, but he really was quite long. He wasn’t used to sharing, long coils hanging off the side no matter which way he turned or contorted himself.

After several moments of awkward slithering, Aziraphale tutted in mild annoyance and reached out a hand. Crowley stilled at the unexpected touch, then turned his head to peek at the blond. “Crowley, my love. You don’t have to make yourself uncomfortable if you’re not ready, but... I had rather hoped you would- that we could- I uhm, that is to say-“

“Angel?”

“Would you come over here and hold me?”

Crowley was silent as he processed the request. “Yeah?”

“Yes, please.”

Crowley was more than happy to oblige, sliding cheerfully over and under his patchwork angel, wrapping him up in coil after coil. It was even better than he’d hoped, warm and squishy cotton giving just enough against his smooth belly scales. As he settled down and got comfortable, he even felt warm pudgy hands brush delicately down his spine, and he melted deliciously into the bed.

“So beautiful,” Aziraphale whispered, and Crowley chose to remain silent lest he embarrass himself with any attempt to respond to that. “Are you comfortable?”

“Waaarrrmmmmm,” Crowley mumbled, the most coherent thing he could manage at the moment.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Aziraphale said, his mirthful chuckle sending waves and waves of pleasant rumbles through Crowley’s coils. It was wonderful. “I believe this is the most comfortable I’ve been in a very long time. If ever.” Those hands were still touching Crowley, gently petting him as they both fell still. “Have terrible nightmares, darling.” _Darling_.

“Awful nightmares, angel."


End file.
